The Hero Returns
by ABCthealphabet
Summary: As the title suggests, this is about the Hero of Time returning to his homeland after a long absence. Link meets with challenges new and old; will he save Hyrule once more? The T rating is for some semi graphic violence. If anyone has a better title idea, I am open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my slightly cheesy story. Hopefully you enjoy it a little bit. If you ever have questions feel free to review or message me.**

Chapter 1: Intro

Link POV

It had been seven years since the green clad hero had saved Hyrule. Link had gone back to live the childhood that had been taken from him. But, after seeing and doing so much, he could not stay and live a normal life, so the hero left Hyrule. He found new places and new people to help, but once again he was 17 and found himself on the borders of his homeland. Something was calling him back. The hoof beats of Epona could be heard in the fields of Hyrule, though her rider did not know what direction to take. The land seemed peaceful but Link sensed something was amiss.

Dark Link POV

Elsewhere, in a maze of watery tunnels a raven haired head snapped up from its drooped position. Sitting against a wall the figure was next to invisible in the dark room. As he stood, his outline wavered in the shadows, the only clearly visible thing were his crimson eyes. Those eyes narrowed, the hero's shadow sensed the return of his lighter half.

 **This was rather short, but that's because it is the introduction. The next chapter should be longer. I plan on updating once a week and hopefully on Sundays most weeks. Have a nice day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So things happen in this part, nothing to exciting just setting up things. Please enjoy. Thank you my one reviewer, GreenFantasy64! 3**

Chapter 2: Watery Despair

Link POV

Link trotted up the the entrance of Kokiri Forest and dismounted.

"Go on girl," he told his horse. Epona trotted off, contentedly munching on grass. Now on foot, Link entered the forest, blue eyes alert for any danger or signs of monsters. But, everything was calm; the birds were singing and the wildlife was active. The blonde elf stopped to examine a few tracks, dropping to one knee. There was a snapping sound behind him. He spun to his feet and drew his sword in on motion. The Hero of Time locked eyes with a terrified brown bunny. Link hung his head and slowly put his sword away. He knew he was high strung on the best of days, and with the disconcerting feelings he had been having, every little thing put him on edge.

"My next foe, the evil bunny of the forest," Link joked to himself. He continued on and, finding the forest untouched by evil, relaxed slightly, allowing himself to enjoy being home. Internally, he debated going to the village, but as an adult none of his old friends would recognize him. Link sighed and instead made his way to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Once there, he sat on the old log and played the tune that he had learned there long ago. He smiled sadly at his ocarina; the song was a cheerful one, but could not lift his mood. He turned his face towards the sky, wondering what to do.

Dark Link POV

The shadow pulled his blade from a tektite that had gotten into his room. He scowled at the disintegrating monster before exiting. He was one of few creatures who could navigate the Water Temple with ease. The red eyed elf made his way to the main area and was about to enter the central tower when a wave of sad bitterness hit him. He gritted his teeth together resisting the emotion. After it passed he grinned humorlessly, at least his other half was miserable too. He slammed the door behind him and continued his search.

Link POV

Link spent a few days in the forest checking out all of the major areas and visited the Deku Tree. Nothing was wrong, but the green clad man still could not shake the uneasy feeling he had. So he left the forest; his next destination was Death Mountain and Goron City. His mood brightened a bit when he thought of some old friends he might find in Kakariko Village. Leaving early one morning, Link called Epona to him once out of the forest. Epona cantered up to him, butting her head against this shoulder.

"Glad to see you too, girl," Linked replied, chuckling at the antics of his horse. As he was riding, the hero suddenly hunched over in his saddle. Strong despair dropped on him like a boulder, but it was not his emotion. Link reigned in Epona and as the sadness faded and faint visions of blue and the smell of the lake invaded his senses. Taking only a short moment to recover, the hero changed courses, turning back south.

Dark Link POV

A gray gloved hand slammed against the wall. He had found it, there was another way out of the temple. But, it did not matter, what he had long dreaded was now proved true. The shadow dropped to his knees looking up through the secret hatch he had found. He could see the sky, but could not reach it. The main entrance he had found out long ago was closed to him through some sort of spell. So, he had set out to find another exit, and succeeded. The shadow was bound to the temple and could not leave through any means. Walls vibrated as his fist hit the floor. The eerie quiet that followed was deafening. The shadowed man flickered and faded away into the surrounding darkness. There in the wavering gray world of shadows he stayed, letting despair take over.

 **Did you like it? Bit of a dramatic scene for the end, and if you have questions please ask. Have a nice day/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Memories

Link POV

Link rode tirelessly on, he could still feel the aching sadness in the back of his mind. He was trying to figure out what could be causing this connection. Preoccupied with such, Link almost rode right by a person walking on the same path. The rider stopped abruptly and looked down at the figure. She looked up at him wide eyed. Link's eyebrows drew together. She was looking in his direction, but not really at him.

"Hello, are you ok?" Link asked, watching her closely. As he said this she directed her eyes more exactly at his face. Her eyes seemed foggy and unfocused: she was blind.

"Yes, I am quite well." She replied with a small smile.

"Are you heading to Lake Hylia?" Link inquired.

The girl nodded, "Yes, I am going to visit a friend there." She paused. "Is that where you are going?"

"Yes, would you like a ride down?" Link dismounted after his offer was gratefully accepted. He assisted her onto Epona's saddle while saying, "My name is Link by the way."

"My name is Hazel," she replied cheerfully. Link pulled himself up in front of her, and they started out.

Dark Link POV

The shade was lying face up, staring at the branches of the dead tree above him. It was not even a real tree, only an illusion that he had made. It was his room, the water covered floor made it perfect for making things appear different. Usually, he stayed with the lonely tree; it was the easiest to do. He did not know how long he had been there, but he did not care. He had thought about ending his suffering in the most permanent way, but his stubbornness would not allow him to take the easy way out. He did not even know if he could kill himself. The shadow hardly needed to eat, any minor injuries he had sustained healed rapidly, and he could not drown. He was currently content to lay there and figuratively drown in his despair. But, of course, nothing that he wanted ever happened.

Link POV

Once arriving at Lake Hylia, Link dropped Hazel off at the old scientist's house.

"Thank-you for the ride, Link," Hazel addressed him after dismounting. "I will be here for a few weeks, so do stop by before you leave the area." Link nodded and promised he would. After bidding her farewell, Link set Epona loose; the horse never liked going over the bridges to the island, but even on foot it did not long for Link to reach the island. He looked at the familiar old, scarred tree. He grimaced as memories of a damp, exhausting battle for his life flashed in his head. The malicious smile would never be forgotten. Out of all the battles he had fought, that one had been one of the most difficult. Shaking off the memories, Link set up camp for the night, planning on entering the temple first thing in the morning. All the stars were out and the moon was high in the sky before the hero fell asleep.

 **The first confrontation happens soon! I might post another chapter later this week if all goes well... Have a nice day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo, everyone! So, I lied about the extra update... sorry. But here is this one!**

Chapter 4: Mercy

Dark Link POV

Red eyes shot open; he had heard something. He waited and listened, barely breathing. There it was again, a door opening and closing, someone else was in the temple. It was not a Zora, they did not make as much noise. The only other option was the last person the shadow wanted to see, the _Hero._ He sank out of sight and waited to see if his lighter half would come. The footsteps grew louder until finally the door to his chamber opened. Still hiding in the shadows, red eyes glared at his blonde counterpart.

Link POV

Link stepped into the room, he did not want to come back here, but something drew him there. He knew this was the place he needed to be. Link stepped into the shallow water and stared at the gray tree. The mirage could only mean one thing; HE was back.

"I know you are in here! Show yourself." Link demanded, wincing slightly as his voice echoed around the room. Link's narrowed eyes scanned the room, waiting. Finally, a dark human shaped figure rose up, seemingly out of the shallow water. From the distance between them, Link could not see any of the figure's features but he knew it would be like looking into a darkened mirror.

"Killing me once not good enough for you?" came the slightly deeper version of Link's voice. Link was ready for an attack, even though neither of them had their swords drawn; they both knew that could change in a matter of seconds.

"It would have been if you had stayed dead," Link replied coldly. This elicited a harsh laugh from his dark self.

"Don't we all wish that was the case." he paused, "Let's get this over with." and sunk back into the water. Link immediately drew his sword, alert for any movement or sound. The water rippled on his left side, without fulling seeing the blade Link parried the lighting fast blow. The clashing of swords echoed ominously through the room as the two stood face to face swords crossed. The first thing Link noticed was the absence of the merciless smile on the shadow's face. That smile had haunted him ever since their last fight, but instead an emotionless mask was in its place. Link had improved tremendously at sword play but, with his current opponent that made no difference. The shadow was meant to be his match, his mirror, the most difficult opponent he had faced. Parry after parry, blow after blow they were evenly matched until the dark sword was flung from its owner's hand. It landed with a loud clang. The silence after was deafening. Link's sword was pointed at his shadow's throat. Then Link saw something he never expected, in the red eyes that matched his own; he saw defeat. Dark Link had expected to lose.

Dark Link POV

He stood there waiting for it to finally be over. But the green clad hero did not move; The gleaming blade still held unwaveringly at the shade's throat. Link's face was calculating, which pissed his doppelganger off.

"What are you waiting for!" the red eyed man seethed, "Finish it."

Link's mouth pressed into a thin line, "No." He lowered his sword. Taken aback the shadow stood in baffled silence. He had known he would lose, and he had hoped to die by his enemy's sword, at least that would have been an honorable death. But, his lighter half would not even give him that. He scowled and turned his back, not wanting to look at his stupid blonde haired, blue eyed counterpart.

"What happened to you?" The question surprised him, they were supposed to be enemies, the man should not care about him. When he did not answer Link tried again, "The first time we fought you tried with all you had to kill me, this time you seemed to want me to kill you." There was a long pause before he finally replied.

"Maybe I did."

 **Slight cliffy here, but anyway thanks for reading and special warm, fuzzy hugs for the reviews and follows! Quick note about the length of the chapters: This story is not all that long and I have the chapters divided up already. They may not be long but they should be up fairly consistently. Have a nice day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So this is a day late. But this is a dramaticish chapter so...TADA!**

Chapter 5: Alone

Link POV

Link stared at the back of his black tunic, astonished. "Why?" was all he could ask.

The figure visibly drooped, "If you couldn't leave this place and the one goal that had been burned into your mind was unachievable, you wouldn't want to be alive either." The defeat in his voice hit Link as another wave. He felt the other man's complete despair and understood why. Link knew he had to help him.

"You can't leave here?" he asked mind racing with possibilities. Red eyes once again met his, "Some magic barrier prevents me from leaving the temple." he glared, "but it doesn't stop you, so leave." He sank down without another word, leaving Link alone. He left the temple soon after, not wanting to get caught up in flashbacks of his adventures through the place. He lay on the island thinking of the people he knew that had experience with magic barriers. Of course the first person that came to mind was Zelda. He still cared for her even after all these years. She was a strong, beautiful woman. He sighed, thing about her made his chest ache, but she would be the best person to go to for his problem. Not to mention he really wanted to see her again. He made good on his promise to stop by the old house on the cliff to visit Hazel. Surprisingly, the old man that lived there remembered him from seven years ago. Link again wondered at Hazel's ability to do things as well as anyone, but without eyesight.

He was sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the sunset, when he heard her soft footsteps behind him. She sat cross legged beside him and closed her eyes, turning her face towards the sinking sun. " You seem troubled," she stated without moving.

Link sighed, "Am I that obvious?" Hazel did not reply, but her lips twitched upwards. "I have some problems with and old... acquaintance of mine, and he is less than pleasant to deal with." He explained purposely being vague. Hazel tilted her head thoughtfully, dark curls bouncing.

"Yet, you still want to help him?" she asked. Link paused thinking, yes he wanted to help, but why? "I do, I just don't know how," he answered.

Seeking advice is always a good start," she said turning her gaze in his direction, " I assume that is what you are headed off to do?"

Link nodded, "Yea, I know someone that should be able to help." Hazel smiles and stands, "Then you should get a good nights rest," she offers her hand to pull him up. Link accepts and follows her back to the house.

Dark Link POV

The shadow was once again alone. He had been sitting on his island fuming over the events of the previous day. The temple now had reduced numbers of tektites because of the anger facing Link had brought. But, he had ended up going back to sitting and be depressed; there was nothing else to do. His solitude was broken by another connection to his light half. The emotion was almost a physical pain in his chest, knocking the breath out of him. He clutched his chest taking deep breaths, "What in the Hell?" he muttered. He had no idea what could cause that strong of a reaction from the optimistic elf.

 **Dundunduuuuuun! What could possibly be wrong with Link? Tune in next time to find out! But for now have a nice day/night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I am a lazy mofo so late update again... Sorry**.

Chapter 6: Only a Mask

Link POV

Link arrived in Castle Town to find people cleaning up after what must have been a huge celebration. He went to the Bazaar to refill some supplies, and while in the shop asked the man behind the counter, "Looks like I missed out on a heck of a party, what was if for?"

The shopkeeper laughed and nodded, "Yea it was quite the festival, for the Princess's engagement of course." The man continued to talk, telling of some performance he had seen, but Link did not hear anything past "princess" and "engaged." His brain shut down all feeling except the sharp pain in his chest. Through his daze he escaped the building and found a silent empty alleyway. He slid down the side of a brick house holding his head. It felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Link was experienced with physical pain, so he dealt with this the same way. He stood, taking a few deep breaths and steeled his face. He had faced down countless monsters, he could manage talking to Zelda. Link found himself dodging his way past the guards and back to the garden where he first met Zelda. She was not there, but he would wait.

So, later that evening Zelda found him sitting against the stone steps whittling away at a wooden carving of a wolf.

She slowly approached, "Link is that you?" she asked quietly. He looked up, bright blue eyes meeting hers. The hero stood and bowed in greeting, "Princess." Link was slightly surprised when Zelda near tackled him with a hug. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He could not help but smile and return the embrace. She looked up at him, sapphire eyes filled with tears.

"Looks like I'm finally taller than you... again." Zelda laughed and swatted his arm. Her wind chime voice and beautiful face were twisting the knife that was still in his chest, but he hid it well behind a teasing smile. The two proceeded to catch up on lost time. Zelda listened to stories of Link's adventures with wonder and no small amount of stress. Link kept his smile plastered on his face as Zelda told him of her engagement to the third son of a foreign king. The alliance would benefit both kingdoms greatly, but to Link it was the one thing that might break him. Eventually, Link got down to business and told the Princess about the return of his dark half.

Dark Link POV

Red eyes watched two Zora's swim through the temple. He grinned, planning on having some fun with the visitors. They entered the area that Zora's went to collect the mold that grew in patches all around the temple. He moved behind them still cloaked in shadows. He slammed the door shut behind them. They whirled around in fright, not seeing anyone. One unsheathed a long dagger and held it at the ready. He scoffed, and the Zora's eyes went wide, scanning for the source of the disembodied laughter. They whispered to each other and quickly headed out. He followed, slamming doors near them and generally enjoying their fear. After they exited he strolled around the temple, mood slightly lifted.

Link POV

Link was once again riding towards the forest. Zelda had told him of a healer that might be able to help him. She had asked him to stay longer and meet her fiance, but he had quickly declined. He did not think it was a good idea for him to stick around any longer. He grimaced and pushed those thoughts aside. He focused on the cluster of trees in front of him. He noticed a small figure entering into the same area he was headed to. He nudged Epona into a canter to catch up to the person. As he got closer he recognized the dark curls. "Hazel!" he called. She turned around, facing the noise of horse hooves. Link stopped next to her.

"We meet again." Hazel greeted smiling. Link dismounted and let Epona wander off.

"Where are you headed now?" he asked walking alongside her.

"Back home," she replied They were silent for a moment. Link debated internally if he should ask her if she knew anything about the person he was looking for. He had to start somewhere, "Have you heard of a healer that lives in Lost Woods?" Link asked, "I believe she may be able to help with my problem."

Hazel laughed, "Yes I have heard of her, and I can take you to her home." Link thanked her and continued on following her lead. Soon they arrived at a small wooden hut. "Well here we are," Hazel announced. The hut was dark and lifeless.

"Uh, looks like no one is home," Link observed. Hazel laughed again grinning, "That is because I just got here!"

Link paused, "Wait, you live here? Does that mean you're the healer?" Hazel nodded still smiling. Once inside Hazel opened windows to air out the place, causing Link to question if she really was blind. It never seemed so, but he thought it would be rude to ask. Soon enough she had food over the fire and they sat down at the kitchen table.

" So, what can I help you with?"

Link hesitated not sure how to start. "Well, there is a shadow being that is my darkside." Hazel's eyebrows shot up, but she did not interrupt. Link continued on telling her what he knew of the situation. Hazel listened intently trying to figure out a way to help. Soon she realized that she would have to go to meet Link's shadow if she wanted to be of any use. She decided that they would leave the next evening. Link was anxious to get started but agreed.

 **Poor Link... He just can't catch a break. Hopefully I stop sucking at updates. Have a nice day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter just for fun!**

Chapter 7: New Threat

Somewhere near lake Hylia a band of men sat around a campfire, plans for the night all set. When the moon had set they started out. Two of the men pulled on the Zora tunics that had been 'acquired' in the previous week. Using rocks to weigh themselves down the two men sand down to the entrance of the Water Temple, leaving the other three to stand guard. They had been sent to collect a rare algae that grew in a few parts of the temple. The men knew there were monsters in the submerged structure so, they were armed. They were still completely unprepared for what else lurked there.

Dark Link POV

A scowl was once again on the shadow's face. He did not know how the two men had found the entrance to the temple, nor did he care. He did, however, care that they were stomping around his room apparently looking for algae.

"It's supposed to be blue gray," one of them said looking at the jar of dull green sludge he had found. The other only grunted in response. The red eyed man watched them with distaste, and finally having seen enough, slammed the exits shut. Both men jumped in alarm drawing their weapons. "Who's there," shouted the one holding a club, "show yourself!" The shadow did just that, rising out of the water right behind the loud man. His partner yelled wordlessly. Club man whipped around, coming face to face with blood red eyes and a wolf like grin. The last thing he saw was a blade being plunged into his chest. Pulling his sword free he looked disdainfully at the body, which was quickly turning the water around it red. The other man had tried to back away, looking for a way to escape, but as the sinister gaze was turned on him he knew there would be none. He planted his feet and prepared himself. He lashed out with his sword as soon as the shadowy man was within reach. He swung again and again not realizing the bored ease with which his attacks were blocked. The shadow stopped an over hand cut sliding the blade down bringing them face to face. He smiled at the man's terrified expression. Laughing darkly, he pushed the man away. His opponent barely had time to regain his balance before the dark blade was whistling towards him. He managed to block but the power behind the stroke sent his sword flying from his grasp. He heard his sword land but could not look away from the predatory crimson eyes, till everything went black.

Link POV

Hazel and Link's journey back to Lake Hylia was quite interesting. They had been jumped by a gang of robbers shortly after leaving the forest line. They were not a real threat to Link, but he could not help but worry. When small evil spread that usually meant something big would follow, or was the cause of it. He was going to have to look into it once he was finished.

Upon arriving at the entrance to the lake, Link froze, visions of blood mixed with water and dark laughter filled his senses.

"Link?" Hazel said, snapping him out of it, "Are you ok?

Link nodded, "Yea, it was another connection, I think he killed someone." Link explained with a grimace. Hazel's face showed no fear, only worry. "Well at least he will be in a good mood," he mumbled to himself.

The sun was rising when they reach the island. Link looked around with a critical eye, someone had camped here very recently. Probably more than one by the look of it. He hoped no one had gone down to the temple. They had a quick meal and settled down for a nap. Traveling all night had them exhausted, and Link knew they had to be on high alert before going in.

 **DUNDUNDUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! Time for more confrontations! Have a nice day/night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It seems Sundays do not really work for an update day for me... But here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 8: Free

Dark Link POV

Dark Link was absolutely done with anything breaking the peace of his temple. But yet again he heard the noises of two people entering. He knew one of them was Link, but the other was a stranger. He waited in his shadow world for them debating what the blonde elf could possibly want. Soon enough the door opened to reveal the familiar form of his lighter half, who he automatically scowled at. With him was a dark haired female. Link scanned the room obviously prepared for an attack. "Smart." The shadow thought to himself even though he knew he would not try anything.

"I know you're in here," Link stated flatly. He thought about ignoring him till they went away, but he knew how stubborn the swordsman could be. He sighed to himself but rose out of the water in front of them a good distance away. He expected surprise from the female but saw none, and of course none from Link. He stood there arms crossed, waiting. Link whispered to the female then approached him. "This is Hazel," he said gesturing to the girl waiting behind him. "She is willing to help you find a way to break the curse keeping you here." He narrowed his red eyes suspiciously.

"You really want me to be free to go where I please?" At this, Link's face hardened.

"I want to let you free, with the hope you won't cause too much trouble." He paused deadly serious, "If you do cause problems, I will kill you." The shadow nodded slightly, he could respect that. Link took his nod as a go ahead to continue. "Hazel," he said turning towards her slightly. The female walked over to them; Dark Link watched her, observing her unfocused eyes. She was looking at him but definitely not seeing. To his surprise she smiled at him.

"May I see your hand?" she asked holding out her own. He hesitated but complied, laying his larger, gloved hand on hers. The shadow kept his face neutral as a zip of energy passed between them. The girls only reaction was a quiet intake of breath. He watched her carefully ready to pull back if she tried anything. But, she only tilted her head looking as if she was gazing thoughtfully into the distance. Suddenly, there was a snapping feeling in his head, he jerked away from the girl.

"What was that?" He demanded. She smiled again, "I broke the binding holding you to this place, it was a fairly weak spell." She paused and frowned slightly, "I apologize for not warning you." The shadow did not reply, he stood wondering if it was true. He did feel different somehow.

Link POV

Link too, felt the abrupt release of something in his head. He looked between Hazel and his dark self. Then a thought occurred to him. "Well we can't call you Link because that would get confusing," he stated breaking the silence.

His shadow scowled at him, "Not as if I would want to be called the same thing as you." Link just chuckled, thinking of possible names.

"How about Red? Because your eyes?"

"That is stupid," was the only reply he got, other than Hazel's quiet laugh.

"Well, that's what I'm going to call you unless someone comes up with a better idea." Link did continue calling his shadow Red, and no one came up with anything else. So, Red stuck.

Ok, so do you like Dark Link's new name? Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here be the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Starting Over

Dark Link POV

Now dubbed Red, the shadow followed the blonde elf and the female to the entrance of the temple. He hesitated before attempting to exit, remembering the feeling of walking into a wall. This time nothing stopped his progress, and they made their way to the island, The day was cloudy and looked about to rain, but Red preferred it that way. His mouth twitched into almost a smile before he remembered he was not alone. He schooled his face back to a frown and turned to Link, " What now?" Link only shrugged.

"We find a place for you to stay." Red raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you think normal people are going to trust me? Do you trust me around normal people?" he asked disbelieving the calmness with which Link was talking to him. Did he not remember the fight to the death they had? Link did not say anything, but instead looked off into the distance thoughtfully.

"He can stay with me." The girl announced unexpectedly.

Link POV

Link spun to look at Hazel, "Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked warily. She smiled, "If he tries anything, he will incur the wrath of my magical powers." she wiggled her fingers threateningly. Link could not tell if she was joking.

So, he turned to Red, "How does that sound to you?" The dark haired man shrugged, so Link took that as a yes. He glanced over Red's appearance, the neutral lighting gave him a clearer look. The features were identical to his own, but the coloring was opposite. Black hair, red eyes, and pale almost grayish skin. He could tell normal people would be cautious of him. It would be better if he stayed with someone who could watch him.

A week and a half later, Link arrived at Castle Town once more. He had stayed a few days with Hazel to observe how Red dealt with everything. There had only been one close call, but he could not blame Red for his reaction to the incident. If he had been landed on by a random guy falling from a tree, holding a sword to the man's throat would have been Link's reaction as well. Link was abruptly shaken from his thoughts by the sounds of screaming . He lept into action at once, urging Epona into a gallop he headed towards the drawbridge. Link winced at the large amount of smoke coming over the walls. But, whatever was happening it was not just a fire; something evil was afoot. Link's face was set in a grim mask as he plunged into the chaos.

Dark Link POV

A Day soon after Link left, Red discovered a small cat that roamed freely through the few rooms in Hazel's cabin. The gray and black fluff ball would not leave Red alone. Hazel found this hilarious while Red was less than amused. Deposing of the creature had crossed his mind more than once, but Hazel liked the thing. On a market day Red was left alone, the cat crawled on to his lap when he was outside sitting in the shade of the trees. He scowled at it but let it stay. Hazel returned to find Red and the cat napping in the same spot. She laughed quietly to herself and let them be.

 **I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this and, to those that review, I really love the feedback! Have a good day/night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**That last chapter was rather short and filler-y, but this one has some action!**

Chapter 10: Attacked

Link POV

Link dismounted Epona to avoid trampling anyone. He found that several buildings were on fire. He pulled out his ocarina and played the Song of Storms. Once the downpour started up he went around making sure everyone was lead to safety. The group of guards Link was working with was interrupted by a messenger.

"Captain Monroe requires this unit to come to the Castle as immediately, there has been a breach." The guards quickly formed up and headed off. Link made sure everything was under control before following them. Inside the Castle things were worse. Everyone was milling about in panic. Link caught a servant by the arm.

"Do you know what happened here?" he asked. The young man did not think twice about answering the commanding tone.

"A band of thugs broke in and set fire to the village and then got into the Castle!" The servant paused before adding in a lower voice, "Rumor is they got to the Princess before the guards forced them out." Link took off sprinting without another thought. Absolute panic set in. He had to make sure Zelda was ok.

Dark Link POV

Red was looking around aimlessly as Hazel gathered some sort of plant next to the river. He usually went along on her gathering outings for something to do. He watched the girl slightly amused, as she went along the sunlit riverside picking some sort of purplish flower.

"Can you swim?" he asked as she wandered dangerously close to the edge of the water. The river was not fast flowing in this area, but it was quite deep.

"Yes, of course." she replied surprise coloring her tone; Red did not often start a conversation. The dark haired man hesitantly left the cover of the trees, scowling at the brightness. He looked curiously into the clear water. The sandy bottom was clearly visible as well as a few fish swimming lazily about. He was about to turn back when he was shoved forcefully. Red toppled into the water with a large splash. Bell like laughter filled his pointed ears as he resurfaced. Hazel stood on the shore, face lit with amusement. He glared at her as he made his way out of the water. She was still giggling as Red approached her. He loomed over the shorter figure, still glaring, his drenched hair dripping on her face. Hazel stopped laughing. She had forgotten how easily Red could turn violent.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out. A wolf like grin formed on his face. Suddenly, Hazel found herself being lifted off the ground and tossed over Red's shoulder. She squirmed to no avail. Red laughed at the squeak she made as he tossed her into the river. She resurfaced, long hair plastered to her face but smiling. They made their way back to the cabin watering the forest as they went.

Link POV

Link made it to the doors of the infirmary before he was stopped by the guards.

"No one is allowed in." The guard on his right informed him. He took a deep breath to avoid punching the man.

"Please, I am an old friend of Princess Zelda's. I need to speak with her." He was outwardly calm and reasonable. The guard frowned before telling to wait as he entered the room himself. It only took about five minutes for him to come back out guestering for Link to enter. Link rushed in to find Zelda laying in a bed covered to the chin in heavy blankets. Her unbound blonde hair splayed across the pillows framing her waxy, pale face. Link kneeled next to her bed, ignoring everyone else.

"Princess," he murmured softly. Zelda's eyes flickered open; she looked so exhausted it tore at his heart.

"Please, let us speak alone," she said, voice weak. The room cleared. Zelda turned to him eyes urgent. "Link, you have to get me out of the Castle." Link's eyebrows come together in confusion.

"I can't move you anywhere in this condition." Zelda's face contorted in pain, but she continued.

"You have to take me to Hazel. The people who broke into the Castle cursed me, but no healer here can help. And I don't know who I can trust." she finished softly. Links face was now stoney.

"What do you need me to do?" Zelda gave him a brief smile.

"Impa is waiting with my horse ready. I need you to help me get there without getting caught. Link nodded.

Dark Link POV

Red had felt the panic and the worry of Link. He had no idea what caused such a reaction; Link was not one to panic. He was eating with Hazel when it happened. Hazel waited for him to recover before raising an eyebrow in question.

"Something upset Link," was his short response. Hazel nodded and started chatting lightly about some village people she had spoke to the other day. Red liked that she did not expect him to respond, and he enjoyed listening to her soft voice.

Link arrived at the cabin not long after. Zelda was weak, and Impa had stayed behind to run things. so Link had to help the Princess the entire journey. Hazel took charge as soon as she realized the condition Zelda was in. Link carried the pale Princess to one of the beds in the cabin. Zelda was then covered in a pile of blankets and soon fell asleep. Hazel drug Link into the kitchen. Link sat as the healer started making tea. Red, as was his habit, leaned in the darkest corner of the room. Hazel handed Red a cup before sitting across from the exhausted hero, with another cup for him. Red did not understand how much his light half truely cared for the Princess until that moment.

Uh-oh, Zelda is in trouble! What will Link do? Find out next time! Till then have a nice day/night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Only** a **few more chapters left!**

Chapter 11: Alliances

Link POV

"What happened?" Hazel asked gently. Link did not look up from his tea.

"The castle was attacked, and from what Impa told me Zelda was the target. Some of the guards must have been working for the attackers. It's the only way they could have gotten so far." Hazel was slightly alarmed.

"She did not seem to be physically injured. Did they poison her?" Link shook his head.

"According to Impa, an old man cursed her, saying something about revenge." Hazel was even more worried now. She could deal with poison relatively easy, but curses took time to figure out. Often more time than the victim had.

"I will do everything I can." She said getting up.

Link stayed with Zelda as long as Hazel would let him. The healer was constantly searching for a way to free the Princess of the curse, but with little success.

It was a few days later, when Hazel finally kicked Link out of the house for a while, Link wandered around outside the cabin in the early morning light.

"You must be really worried about her." A voice from behind him said, causing the hero to spin around in alarm. Red was standing in the shade of a large oak tree. " I could have slit your throat easily by now." Link grimaced at the comment but did not contradict it. He was distracted. Red continued to stare him down for a few moments. "Shouldn't you be doing something more useful?"

Link POV

Link gave Red a bewildered look, but before he could say anything the shadow continued.

"You said the Princess was attacked out of revenge. Isn't tracking down those sort of people what you do?" Red watched as Link's eyebrows knit together. It seemed like the obvious course of action. The blonde swordsman was taking all together too long to say anything, so Red added, "because you are pretty useless here." This seemed to seal the deal. The Hero of Time was in action once again.

Link ran back into the cabin throwing together his things while giving a brief explanation to a startled Hazel. Red followed quietly after. As Link went to say goodbye to Zelda, the shadow gathered his equipment as well. Hazel packed up rations for them, and when giving the bag to Red paused and smiled sadly up at him. Her unfocused eyes looked watery.

"Please come back. I rather like having you around." She reached out to grab his hand Red froze at the contact. She only squeezed his hand lightly before turning away to get Link moving. Red stood there, confused, until Link come out. The blonde elf looked at Red with surprise.

"Are you coming with me?" Red only nodded. Together the two men headed out of the forest. Their goal was the Castle. Impa may have discovered something more for them to go on.

Zelda POV

Zelda lay in her bed drained of strength. Her body refused most food and none of the things Hazel did seemed to be working. Zelda seized the opportunity to speak with the young healer when she managed to remain conscious.

"Hazel," she began. "Have you been sleeping at all?" Hazel's glassy eyes had dark circles and the girl looked exhausted.

"Yes, your majesty," was her short reply. Zelda frowned.

"Hazel, come here please." She quickly stood at the Princess's bedside, attempting to determine if anything was wrong. Zelda tried for a stern expression instead of a wince of pain. "You need to eat something and get some sleep." Hazel looked about to protest but was interrupted. "You won't be able to find anything or help me or anyone else if you are dead on your feet." Even in her weakened state the Princess's tone left no room for argument. Hazel nodded in acceptance.

"You're right, thank you Princess." Hazel smiled, and turned to exit the room.

"And please, call me Zelda." the blonde girl called.

Link POV

The two warriors had gained intelligence from Impa. Their next destination was Lake Hylia. The band of attackers were somewhere around the lake. It did not take long for Link to locate the camp. but it had taken far too long to get there. They scouted around the camp and attempted to locate the command tent but could not get close enough.

Dark Link POV

Red could feel the blonde elf's frustration grow as they circled the camp again. He pulled Link away to ensure they would not be heard.

"I can get into the camp." Red stated bluntly

"What! How?"Exclaimed Link. Red raised an eyebrow at his volume. "Why didn't you you say something sooner?" Link asked more subdued.

"It wasn't dark enough." Red replied looking at the setting sun. Understanding dawned on his lighter half.

"Do you think you can get in there and find out what is going on?" Link asked dead serious once again.

"I can do better than that." A dangerous smile spread across his pale face. "Give me a half hour." Then he melted into the shadows red eyes disappearing last. Now concealed in his shadowy world, Red could easily enter the camp. He found the commander's tent that had been concealed from them by a shallow dent in the rocks. He did not have to wait long for and important looking man to exit. He rose out of the shadows behind the man and covering his mouth pulled him in. The man struggled wide eyed as the world grayed around him, but Red's iron grip pulled him steadily in the right direction.

Link POV

It was about 20 minutes later that Red reappeared, tossing a man to the ground. The man, a captain, gasped for air on his hands and knees. Link looked from the captain to Red. Red shrugged.

"He looked like the one in charge." Link shook his head with a sigh. The captain almost recovered now looked at them in alarm. but before he could get to his feet Red had his sword pointed at him. "Get up slowly," he commanded. Link stepped forward to disarm him.

"Now what?" He asked his shadow. Red sheathed his sword, hand snapping forward to grab the man's collar.

"Now we ask him a few questions," he replied turning his crimson gaze to the terrified captain.

Hazel POV

Hazel was getting more concerned by the hour. Nothing she tried would remove or even weaken the dark spot from the Princess's spirit. Looking at it even now the black spot was sapping the strength of Zelda's pure gold and blue aura. The Princess awakened as she tried a new spell to dissipate the curse.

"No luck, I take it?" She asked softly. Hazel made a frustrated noise.

"No, it just won't budge!"

"What won't budge?" questioned the Princess. Hazel explained as best she could what she could 'see' "Can't you just take it off?" Zelda asked trying to understand.

"Well, yes...but I can't seem to destroy it." I can't just take it off you and throw it into the void. It has to go somewhere." They both fell into to silence. "Wait, that's it!" Hazel exclaimed.

Some interesting stuff right? Happy Thanksgiving to my friends in the US! Have a nice day/night


	12. Chapter 12

**More things!**

Chapter 12: Solutions

Dark Link POV

It did not take long for Red to get all the information out of the captain. Link had tied him up until after they figured out what to do.

The old man, Mardock, was hiding in the water temple. His gang had stolen a few Zora tunics weeks previously to the attack. Red had encountered a few of the men sent into the temple. Of course those had not come out.

The captain did not know the specifics of Mardock's plans, only that the curse was intended to kill the Princess slowly and painfully. Link had looked less than happy when he heard that part. So, as the day lightened Link and Red went to the temples island leaving the captain tied and gagged in good hiding spot.

Red looked into the depths of Lake Hylia knowing what lay below. He turned to Link.

"I'm not going back in." Link's reaction was not what he expected. The green hero's lips pressed together in a frown.

"I need you," he stated simply. Red stared at him for a solid minute.

"What the hell for! You're the damn Hero of Time!" Link kept a neutral face all through the outburst.

"Over the years I've learned to get help whenever possible. Otherwise I would run myself into the dirt." His expression was slightly bitter as he spoke. "And right now I don't know what I'm walking into. You know this place better than anyone, even the Zoras." He paused, " I need _you._ " Blue eyes stared down red ones.

"Why should I help you?" Red responded, scowling at his look alike.

"Why have you helped me this far?"

Red's scowl deepened. "What does that matter?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Because it is why you should help me now."

Red growled in irritation. "Fine."

Link grinned and turned to put on his blue tunic and iron boots. "Meet you at the entrance," Red grumbled as he sunk down into the shadow by the tree. The pair looked around once inside. It seemed empty but for tektites.

Zelda POV

After Hazel's sudden exclamation she ran out of the room, leaving Zelda to be confused. She came back in shortly with two bottles of red potion.

"Here try and drink as much of this as you can." She helped the Princess drink, but about halfway through Zelda could not handle anymore. Hazel downed the other bottle and pulled up a chair and took one of Zelda's hands in her own.

"What are you going to try?" Zelda asked slightly suspicious. Hazel only shook her head.

"Relax as much as you can." She instructed gently. It was not hard, as Zelda was always struggling to stay awake. She soon fell into a doze and would have fallen completely asleep if not for the warmth that suddenly spread through her. Her eyes fluttered open. She still felt weak, but the cold weight in her chest was gone. Hazel was still sitting next to her, looking pale and breathing shallowly.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asked. Hazel nodded slowly.

"That took a lot of energy to do, but are _you_ feeling better?" The Princess nodded. Hazel stood, "I will get us some food. You need to regain your strength."

Link POV

Link looked around the blue temple for any signs of recent activity, but before he got far Red interrupted.

"There are people in my room,' he informed Link with a frown. Link nodded, game face on. The two swordsmen made their way to Red's former haunt. They paused outside the door.

"Can you get in and see how many there are?" Red's face was graced with a humorless grin.

"I may not want to be stuck in here forever, but this room is still mine." He paused and added, "When this door opens you can join in the fun." Chuckling darkly, he sunk out of view. Not for the first or last time, Link shuddered at how creepy his shadow could be.

A few minutes later the door opened. The room was again adorned with a single tree and surrounded in gray fog. The only spots of color were the growing pools of red around four men that must have been the sorcerer's guard.

On the small island, Red had a short white haired man by the throat.

"I saved this one for you." He pushed the man towards Link, who caught the gasping sorcerer by his robes. Mardock was grateful to be released from the red eyed shadow's grasp. He did not realize Link would be much worse for him until he met the hero's icy gaze.

Dark Link POV

Red was quite impressed with his blonde counterpart's interrogation skills. The old man looked about to pee himself. But once he had gotten the cure to the curse and learned why the sorcerer wanted revenge, Link let him go.

"I'm going to let you live, but if I ever have to see you again you won't be so lucky." After laying down the promise he turned to leave . He briefly looked at the crystal ornament that would free Zelda of the curse then, sliding it into his inner shirt pocket, went to open the door. Red saw what was going to happen a moment before it did. He leapt in front of the fireball the sorcerer sent at Link's back, blocking it with his shield. Lunging forward, his blade only went an inch or so into the old man's chest. Link was not far behind, sword at the ready in a flash, but it was already over. Mardock was dead before he crumpled to the ground. Link looked at Red in surprise.

"You saved my life." Red did not look at him.

"Consider us even." He quickly exited the room, Link following after. They set out for the forest. Link seemingly intending to make it there in record time.

 **Will they make it in time? Find out next time! lol Have a nice day/night**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Please excuse the long delay, I'm lazy and forgetful.**

Chapter 13: Together Again

Zelda POV

Zelda was feeling better and better especially after eating some solid food. Hazel was much quieter as they ate together. The Princess looked over her pale face and strained posture.

"You should get some rest now," Zelda suggested. "I feel much better, so take all the time you need." Hazel nodded silently in thanks and took the dishes away. Zelda watched with concern as the healer made her way stiffly out the door. She did not know what, but something was wrong. She sat thinking, until she heard a large crash from the kitchen. Alarmed she flung her blankets off and stumbled out of bed.

Link POV

The cabin was in sight. Link silently prayed to the goddesses that he was not too late. He burst into the cabin only to find Zelda in her nightgown kneeling beside an incapacitated Hazel. But before he could recover enough to do anything, Red stooped down next to Hazel. With surprising care, the dark haired man lifted her limp body off the floor and started towards her room. Link only paused to assist the Princess in following. Red was in the process of covering the healer's shivering form with blankets. Once finished he turned to Zelda.

"What happened?" He asked a bit too sharply for Link's liking. The Princess explained what Hazel had done, guilt evident in her voice.

"It's not your fault, Princess," Link assured her. "We have this." The hero pulled out the crystal, "It's supposed to get rid of the curse." Zelda's face lit up as she snatched the small ornament from his hand. She rushed over to Hazel, sitting on the edge of the bed. The Princess dangled the crystal over Hazel's heart and closed her eyes. Link and Red watched as the once clear crystal darkened to an inky black. Hazel's breathing eased and face relaxed. Zelda turned to Link.

"This needs to be destroyed. Preferably shot with a light arrow." Link nodded and took back the now blackened crystal. Link convinced the Princess to go and rest, promising that he and Red would take care of Hazel. Zelda went back to her room and Link turned to Red.

"Will you stay with Hazel while I go take care of this?" Link asked holding up the cursed crystal. Red simply nodded glancing down at Hazel's sleeping form. Link grinned widely at his shadow before heading outside.

Dark Link POV

Red was relieved when Hazel recovered. He owed the dark haired female and did not want her to die before he could repay the debt.

Once the Princess was back to nearly full strength, she I insisted Link tell her what he had learned from Mardock.

"Mardock was a sorcerer that worked under Ganondorf. Once we defeated Ganondorf, he went into hiding, slowly gathering followers, new and old. He decided to get revenge by killing you and eventually finding a way to restore Ganon. He thought I had left the country for good." Link retold the information with a stony expression. Zelda listened carefully and frowned realizing the amount of work to be done.

"This means that I am going to have to search for anymore of Ganondorf's former followers." Link nodded in agreement.

"I will help." Zelda beamed at him. Hazel interrupted at this point.

"I will keep an ear open for anything around here, but you should return order to the Castle first, Princess." Zelda smiled at the healer.

"That is the first step." But it was a few more days before Hazel would deem the Princess fit for travel. Link, of course, accompanied her back.

 **Well there is that. The last few chapters should be up within a few days. If not please yell at me. Have a nice day/night and Happy Holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is the last chapter with any sort of important event going on. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14: It's Not Over

Link POV

The Castle was in good shape, mostly do to Impa's firm command. Zelda threw herself back into her work, while Link hunted down leads. The Princess's wedding was put off until things settled down. Link could not help but feel relieved, and hope he was long gone by the time wedding did take place.

The blonde swordsman had just returned from tracking down a thief who had assisted Ganon's initial coup, when he heard the news. Zelda's fiancé was coming for a visit. The Princess, of course, wanted Link to meet her future groom. Link knew he would hate the man, but was surprised to find he would have disliked the foreign prince even if they had met on the best of terms. He saw now that the marriage was purely one of connivance. The prince was arrogant, pompous, and not a warrior in the least. They met in a formal parlor in the castle. Link nearly laughed out loud at their difference in dress, ornate bright colors verses dull greens and browns.

Throughout the meeting, Zelda provided most of the conversation when the Prince was not talking about himself. He once commented on Zelda's, "plain style and how he would fix it when they were married." It took all of Link's self control to keep his resolve of not breaking the Prince's arm. Thankfully the meeting was a short event. But before Link could leave, the Princess invited him to the royal house at the lake where she and her fiance would be spending some time. The Prince did not look happy, and Link unfortunately could not upset him by accepting.

"My apologies, but I already made plans to visit the forest." Zelda seemed rather disappointed but only replied,

"Give Hazel my best wishes."

Dark Link POV

Red watched as Hazel ascended a tall tree in an effort to collect the flowering vines hanging from it. Unfortunately for Hazel, it was an old, brittle tree. After a particularly dry branch snapped under her, she was left dangling. She was stuck with no place to regain her footing and nothing but the distant ground to drop to. Red quickly positioned himself under her.

"Uh, what do I do?" she called down to him.

He chuckled, "Let go. I'll catch you." Hazel was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure? It seems like a long way d-" Her sentence was cut off by a startled shriek as one hand slipped. "Ok! I'll let go! Are you ready?" Muffling his laughter he replied affirmatively. Dark hair trailing above her, Hazel fell into his outstretched arms. She blinked up at him, blowing strands of wild curls out of her face. "Well that was fun." She said slightly breathless. Red's lips twitched briefly upwards. He had grown rather fond of the gentle healer, not that he would admit it. "I think I will try again tomorrow but in a different tree."

Red snorted, "Agreed, it's getting dark anyway." He started in the direction of the cabin still carrying Hazel.

"Red!" She protested, "Put me down!" The petite girl attempted to wiggle free with no success. Red ignored her complaints, and for a reason he did not understand, enjoyed the embarrassed flush on her face.

Link POV

Link arrived early one morning to find Red outside sharpening his sword.

"Still here?" he asked his shadow. Red scowled in return. Link smiled to himself, at least that would not change. Red rose to his feet sword still in hand.

"Hazel isn't back yet." Link eyed his dark double suspiciously. "How about a friendly spar?" Red asked innocently. Before Link could reply the dark blade was in motion. It was not a maliciously intended blow; the stroke was slow and easy to block even though Link did not have his sword drawn. Sparring with Red was the best practice the hero had gotten in a long time. He did not have to hold back, and he knew Red would not either.

Link jabbed at his opponent's midsection, only for Red to jump up, stepping on his sword and forcing him to hastily block an overhead cut with his shield.

"You really need to show me how to do that," the blonde commented. Red only smirked sheathing his sword. Link followed suit wondering why they were stopping. His unasked question was answered by Hazel's footsteps approaching.

"Link!" she called cheerily, waving at him.

Dark Link POV

Red stood in his dark corner listening to the hero tell Hazel about the Princess's future husband. The shadow could also feel the sad bitterness behind the words. Hazel was at a loss for what to tell the dejected hero. Red knew what he would do but doubted either of them would agree with his methods.

Link's inner turmoil was beginning to affect Red's perspective. He was beginning to question if his motives for staying with Hazel was purely because he still owed the healer. Did he feel the same way towards Hazel as Link did for the Princess?

He ended up staring at Hazel as she prepared supper, trying to determine what he felt and if it was his own. Link looked at him suddenly, surprised. Then his face split into a wide smile. Red glared and exited the room. It was times like that, that reminded the shadow why he hated the green clad hero.

Zelda POV

Zelda sighed staring out her bedroom window. She had been busy preparing, for her trip with Prince Edmund. Zelda had to constantly remind herself of the benefits the country would see because of this marriage. Sometimes she did not want to be a responsible ruler. Her heart was not in it; she did not love Edmund, nor would she ever. The Prince was loud, overbearing, and not at all what she wanted.

"Princess?" Zelda jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. "You look troubled. What is wrong?" Zelda turned to find Impa looking her over, concern evident in her face. The Princess only sighed, looking down. Impa strode forward taking both of the younger woman's hands. Her normally stern face softened. "Zelda," she said, "You are a strong ruler. Hyrule could not ask for better." The Princess's eyes teared slightly. "You have sacrificed so much. Please know I will always be here to protect you and to listen when you need a friend." Zelda burst into tears and let Impa hold her. She knew it was going to be difficult to be married, but she was glad to have Impa there for her.

Hazel POV

Hazel Stood outside her cabin and watched the dark figure fade away into the trees. Link had left a few days ago, intending to visit Kakariko Village. Now Red was leaving. He had told her that he wanted to explore the world he had been kept from for so long. Hazel understood but did not have to like it. The healer had realized a while ago that she was falling in love with Red. She knew he was far from perfect, but accepted the fact as there was nothing she could do about his past. She did not believe him to be evil; there was a small but strong light in him. But now he was gone and she did not know if or when he would return. That evening, for the first time in years, Hazel cried because she was alone.

Dark Link POV

Red had been watching the Princess and her fiance for a few days now. He was waiting for the right opportunity. The shadow still felt he owed Link and that did not sit well with him. So, he was going to do something the hero could not: kill the Princess's future husband. Though he planned on making it look like an accident.

His chance came one evening. The shadows were long and the Prince was taking a walk along the cliffside. Several of his guards were in sight, along with servants from the royal house. Red wandered up beside him, invisible in the shadows. The Prince stopped where the cliff rose up to steep for him to continue, which was also where a large willow tree grew. The Prince let out a startled yelp as he stumbled unexpectedly. He awkwardly lunged forward onto the unstable cliff edge. The dirt under him slid and gave way; his terrified shriek only stopped after a loud splash was heard. Guards and servants panicked yelling after him. Red left the scene knowing the Prince would not resurface on his own. There were jagged rocks just below the water where the Prince had fallen. Red had repaid his debt and now wanted to explore, preferably somewhere with less water.

 **I must give credit for the idea of murdering Zelda's fiance to my friend. She writes things too, check out CleoArrow if you are interested. Have a nice day/night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fair warning this "chapter" is pretty much pure fluff. So, sorry about that.**

Chapter 15: Epilogue

 _A few months later:_

Link POV

Link had located Red after he found out about the Prince's death. As he expected, Red was responsible. Once he had explained to Red that murder was not the solution to everything, which the shadow had scoffed at, he decided that there was nothing else he could do about it. Only he and Red knew what really had happened. Link would eventually tell Zelda, but for now he was helping out by training some of the kingdom's knights. Because of the Prince's death, his country was no longer going to supply military force, though they remained friendly as the event was an 'accident' with many witnesses to prove it. Link could also talk to Zelda more frequently because of his new position.

"Princess," Link started one day joining her on a terrace overlooking the east garden.

"Yes?" she responded smiling at him.

"I have been writing to a friend of mine who would like to visit Hyrule." Zelda nodded slowly not sure where this was going. "He is the king of a country west of here and will be sending you a formal letter asking for permission to stay at the Castle." Link explained smiling fondly of the memory of his friend.

"When did you become friends with a king?" Zelda asked only mildly surprised, how could anyone _not_ want to be friends with him?

"Well he was a prince when I met him and I didn't even know that at the time." Zelda pressed Link to tell her about it. The blonde man happily obliged, describing how the young man he met had wanted to restore peace to the torn country.

Zelda leaned forward listening with interest. Link trailed off, suddenly realizing how close their faces were. Before he could stop and think about it, the hero leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away he stopped breathing, Zelda was smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Took you long enough!" she mumbled against his chest. Link was now grinning ear to ear, returning the hug. It would be a long time before he left again.

Dark Link POV

Red was lying on his back staring up at the stars. He was on the edge of the forest after wandering to every corner of Hyrule. Months had gone by and even with his lighter halfs persistent happiness he could not help but be indifferent. Red was once again wondering if Hazel would want to see him. He had tried to forget about the healer but could not. Red admitted that he cared for the dark haired female; he just did not know what to do about it. Getting up, he made his way to the cabin.

The windows were still lit up, but he did not approach. Red just waited as the night got darker. The door swung open to reveal Hazel. She looked healthy, but her face was sad. Red left the shadows and started towards her. She spun to face the sound of his footsteps

"Red?" she asked voice cracking.

"Yes" he responded simply. Hazel ran right into him wrapping her arms around him. Red froze in surprise, but he recovered quickly and returned the embrace. His mouth turned up into a soft smile. Hazel looked up at him clouded eyes full of tears.

"Don't leave again." she pleaded softly.

"I won't."

THE END

 **Roll credits. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit! And of course have a nice day/night/new year!**


End file.
